User blog:Duelmaster3000/Chapter 10 - Strength of Fear
I think MAA Chapter 10 is gonna be the greatest chapter ever! I'm assembling my guesses to make a hypothetic blurb about the chapter: Mission 1 - The Odds Against It All * Story - MODOK is back, and he is now commanding a massive jailbreak upon New York. Meanwhile, the Worthy actions are shifting into overdrive. Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be able to handle the whole nuisance? * Location: Ryker's Island * Team-Up: Hawkeye * Enemies: Escapees/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Skadi * Boss: MODOK * HB: Emma Frost and Juggernaut (team-up) vs. Mr. Sinister Mission 2 - Unlikely Ambitions * Story - Villains of all sort are seeking the next hammerfall in the Savage Lands. To make matters worse, the Ultimate Ultron opens fire at the lands. What is he up to? * Location: Hauk'ka Settlement * Team-Up: War Machine * Enemies: Iso-Saurs/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Kraven, Absorbing Man * Boss: Ultimate Ultron * HB: Angel, Domino, Cannonball vs. Sauron and Stegron Mission 3 - Family Showdown * Story - The Maggia factions of Count Nefaria and Kingpin are waging a dreaded civil war. The showdown is plunging Little Italy into a chaos tide. * Location: Little Italy * Team-Up: Beast * Enemies: The Maggia * Mini-Bosses: Doctor Octopus, Mysterio * Boss: The Owl * Epic Boss: Count Nefaria * HB: Spider Man Noir, Spider Man 2099, Superior Spider-Man (team-up) vs. Jack O' Lantern, Boomerang, Hammerhead and Madame Masque Mission 4 - Strafe of Conspiracy * Story - The new hammerfall lands on Wakanda! Now the next Worthy appears as Mandarin seeks to conquer the Wakandan kingdom at all costs. * Location: Riverside City * Team-Up: Heimdall * Enemies: White Gorillas/Circle of 8 * Mini-Bosses: Angrir, Breaker of Souls (Daimon Hellstrom) * Boss: Mandarin * HB: Chase Stein and Victor Mancha vs. Flag-Smasher, Man-Ape, Savin Mission 5 - New World Order * Story - The Black Order strikes ruthlessly at London. It seems that we'll have a little help from an old friend, or is that king, from outer space. * Location: Westminster * Team-Up: Black Bolt * Enemies: Circle of 8/Test Subjects (Gamma/Delta) * Mini-Boss: Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight * Boss: Nebula * HB: Star-Lord, Drax and Gamora vs. Ronan Premium - Extraterrestrial Tech * Story - Maximus the Mad sets up a scientific base in Alcatraz. With the connivance of the Black Order, though, things will be even more difficult. Enter Deathlok. * Location: Alcatraz * Team-Up: Deathlok * Enemies: Test Subjects (Iota/Theta) * Mini-Boss: Nebula, Ronan * Boss: Maximus the Mad * Epic Boss: Mr. Sinister * HB: Sunfire vs. Iceman E-ISOs * Angel: Benevolent Iso-8 - Herald of Heavens: Chance to preemptively counter and prevent an attack against an ally. This applies The Sun Also Rises and Epiphany to all other allies * Iceman: Frigid Iso-8 - Internal Freezing: All actions that apply Chilled also apply Frigid * Sunfire: Holocaustic Iso-8 - Shakunetsu: Recharge grants "Hono de!" ("Flame On!") * Domino: Collapsing Iso-8 - Ceiling Down: Increased chance to turn Hold Up a Quick Action. Hold Up inflicts two stacks of Collapsing Infrastructure * Cannonball: Ignition Iso-8 - Kinetic Barricade: Chance to preemptively apply Kinetic Field when an enemy attacks * Juggernaut: Ruthless Iso-8 - Ruthless: Unstoppable has a chance to apply Breakthrough instead of Momentum * Spider-Man Noir: Reasoning Iso-8 - Quick Strategy: When attacked, chance to gain the positive aspects of the attacker's Class * Superior Spider-Man: Technician Iso-8 - Team Expertise: Cunning Plan now affects all allies * Spider-Man 2099: Nanotech Iso-8 - Advanced Cybernetics * Black Panther: Vigorous Iso-8 - Panther's Might: Suppresses most effects that remove and/or prevent buffs if Panther Stance is active* * Squirrel Girl: Gluttonous Iso-8 - Ravenous Squirrel: Starts combat with 5 stacks of Acorn Power and Rebuff* * Chase Stein: Empathic Iso-8 - Sheer Accomplicity: Chance to pre-counter attacks with "Get 'em, Old Lace!" This requires and consumes one stack of Empathic Bond $ * Victor Mancha: Calculating Iso-8 - One Step Ahead: Start combat with Static Cling and Crackling Shield $ * Jessica Jones: Gritty Iso-8 - Stiff Fighting Spirit: Chance to protect allies from single target and area attacks. Grants one stack of Grit when attacked* * Misty Knight: Assisting Iso-8 - Reinforcerments for Hire: Chance to trigger a distress call, invoking any member of the Heroes for Hire * Star-Lord: Rallying Iso-8 - Troop Commander: Chance to apply Rally into an ally before they perform an action. Chance is increased if that ally is a Guardian of the Galaxy * Gamora: Merciless Iso-8 - Merciless Slaughter: Chance to pre-counter any attack from an enemy afflicted with Fear Debuffs. This attack Exploits Fear and has Near Fatal * Drax: Boastful Iso-8 - Rebel and Tenacious: Drax's attacks are now Determination and All-Out Attacks and cannot be Locked Out * Nova: Starblast Iso-8 - Nova Megaforce: Begins combat with both Nova Force Control and Nova Force Mastery * Doctor Strange: Ominous Iso-8 - Aegis of Agamotto: Doctor Strange has a high chance to have any ally avoid a single-target Magic attack. This requires and consumes Power of the Principalties* * Doctor Voodoo: Consecrated Iso-8 - Aegis of the Houngan: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects* * Spitfire: Amended Iso-8 - Hasty Immortal: Chance to interrupt enemy attacks, including counters and follow-ups. The first attack that would K.O. Spitfire will return her to 25% health instead* * Rescue: Prophylactic Iso-8 - Advanced Medicine: Panacea Response has a chance to apply Detox* * Shanna: Survival Iso-8 - Survival Training* * Ka-Zar: Preemptive Iso-8 - Savage Land Prowler: Preemptively counters defensive actions applying Depower* * Colleen Wing: Imposing Iso-8 - Kishido Spirit: Chance to interrupt and counter Exploiting attacks against allies with 60% or less health * Karnak: Dexterous Iso-8 - Martial Mastery: Gains Infiltrator Impulse when attacked * Gorgon: Abrupt Iso-8 - Erupting Strength: Gains Blaster Bias when attacked * Winter Soldier: Meticulous Iso-8 - Tactical Espionage: Gains Tactical Tendency when attacked * Mantis: Therapist Iso-8 - Group Therapist: Any Buff action applies Remove Debuffs to its target(s) * Nico Minoru: Arcana Iso-8 - Staff of Mastery: Each Staff of One action becomes a Quick Action once per battle * Deathlok: Mechatronic Iso-8 - AI Stratagem: Attacks against targets with Combat Data now Exploit Opportunity * Songbird: Reverberating Iso-8 - Noise Barriers: Chance to get Sonic Feedback (Seismic Feedback counterpart) when attacked * Anya Corazon: Weaving Iso-8 - Spider Snare Trap: Attacks against Webbed targets now gain True Strike and Guaranteed Hit * May Parker: Diffusing Iso-8 - Magnetic Tachyon: Increased chance to get an Extra Turn via Magnetic Velocity * Silk: Eidetic Iso-8 - Spider-Memory: Chance to preemptively apply Generalized to attackers. Receives the class benefit of an opponent upon countering their attack with Hyper Reflexes * Boomerang: Gliding Iso-8 - UFO-Rangs: Attacks with Boomerangs (What Goes Around) gain True Strike, but consume more stamina when used * Shocker: Echoing Iso-8 - AM/FM Generator: Chance to pre-counter Melee attacks with High Frequency. Chance to pre-counter Energy, Sonic and/or Kinetic attacks with Low Frequency (the latter does not overlap with the former) * White Tiger: Predative Iso-8 - Jade Tiger Bravado: White Tiger may gain up to 5 stacks of Tiger's Fury. Jade Tiger God now lasts two additional rounds * Thane: Preserving Iso-8 - Amber Healing: Preservation now recovers Health and Stamina over time from affected allies * Blue Marvel: Antimatter Iso-8 - Antimatter Kernel: Begins battle with 5 stacks of Antimatter * Fixer: Automated Iso-8 - Preemptive Combat Interface: Preemptively changes to its attacker's counter-class (classes provided by Shifting Gears). Chance to spread Mines upon changing classes this way * Taskmaster: Intuitive Iso-8 - By the Loophole: Guaranteed to get an Extra Turn when changing classes** * Crystal: Atmospheric Iso-8 - Elemental Barrier: Gale Force now grants resistance to Elemental attacks and Damage over Time effects * Cloak and Dagger: Dichotomical Iso-8 - Between Light and Darkness: Removes and prevents Lock Out effects. Any defensive action grants a slight boost to Attack, Accuracy and Evasion * Black Knight: Pentecostal Iso-8 - Hallowed Shroud: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects*** A-ISOs * Phoenix: Linkage Iso-8 - Energy Link: Mind Link now grants "Lesser Recovery" (restores 20% stamina)** * Rogue: Ravenous Iso-8 - Energy Resources: Absorb Class now grants Buildup if Rogue is In the Fray** * Hawkeye: Pinpointing Iso-8 - Pinpoint Weakness: Pinpoint Target applies Disadvantage * Ms. Marvel: Catalyzing Iso-8 - Cosmic Surge: Absorb Energy becomes a Quick Action once per battle, and grants Siphoned Energy, turning the next Energy attack guaranteed to crit * Beast: Empiric Iso-8 - The Talisman (Stephen King book): War and Peace and At the Mountain of Madness now apply Buff Blocker * Emma Frost: Persuasive Iso-8 - Mental Servant: Mental Trauma has a high chance to apply Brainwashed * Magneto: Megaconductive Iso-8 - Magnetic Dynamo: Heavy Metal cooldown is reset whenever a Magnetized enemy is KO'ed** * Loki: Swindling Iso-8 - Path of the Trick: Trickster Seal no longer starts with a cooldown, and applies Skittering Darkness to Loki * Elektra: Scathing Iso-8 - Sanguine Rend: Assasinate applies 3 stacks of Internal Bleeding and gains Hemorrhage** * Beta Ray Bill: Zapping Iso-8 - Divine Storm: Stormbreaker becomes Ethereal and applies 3 stacks of Crackle** * Fandral: Fencing Iso-8 - Touché!: "En Garde!" becomes a Quick Action, but its cooldown is extended by 1 round** * Ka-Zar: Valiant Iso-8 - Savage Tenacity: Protect the Pride is now Tenacious and applies Prevent Debuffs instead of Steadfast** * Kitty Pryde: Devious Iso-8 - Devious Shadow: Sneak Attack is unable to remove Kitty Pryde's Phased status** * War Machine: Energic Iso-8 - Hard Reboot: Overcharge removes all debuffs when used * Quicksilver: Grappling Iso-8 - Grappling Speed: Blinding Punches grant 1-5 stacks of Quickness** * Angela: Warlike Iso-8 - Lethal Slash: Blood Angel gains Brutal Strike and Near Fatal** * Morbius: Enervating Iso-8 - Unnerve: Mesmerize now applies Blind Rage** * Captain Britain: Majestic Iso-8 - Majestic Might: Britannic now has Etheral Strike and Stealthy * Heimdall: Alarming Iso-8 - Lead the Rush: Gjallarhorn grants Breakthrough and becomes a Quick Action once per battle Notes (*) Rewards for Spec Ops Heroic Battles/Roulette (**) Rewards at PVP roulette (***) ISOs released together with the alts at Missions 10, 11, and 12 ($) Already existing and/or refactored Category:Blog posts